digi F·R·I·E·N·D·S
by velika lubov
Summary: Mimi ha vuelto despues de mucho tiempo... pero con nuevos amigos! Como reaccionaran los digielegi2??? XOver:Friends&Digimon r/r
1. TOW Mimi & her new friends

Una nueva idea, un nuevo fic. A ver ke tal les parece... eske se me hizo genial la idea de combinar estos dos programas jeje solo una aclaracion antes de empezar, Mimi sera Rachel, pero en vez de que Monica sea chef, Mimi lo será... y vice versa, k? si no entendieron preguntenme tratare de aclararlo mejor... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Tk's POV/ PDV de Tk  
  
Han pasado seis años desde nuestra ultima pelea digimon. y todo ha salido muy bien desde entonces.  
  
Joe esta estudiando para ser doctor, es su tercer año.  
  
Tai entró a la universidad, esta estudiando relaciones internacionales, y sigue siendo el jugador estrella del equipo de soccer.  
  
Mi hermano, Matt también entró a la universidad, pero el esta estudiando Ingeniería Física-Nuclear. El sigue con su banda, aunque el dijo que acabando su carrera la iba a dejar.  
  
Sora esta estudiando diseño de modas, y consiguió una beca jugando tenis.  
  
Izzy acaba de salir de prepa y entró a la universidad con la carrera de Físico Matemático (^^U).  
  
Yolei esta cursando su ultimo año de preparatoria, y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de sus padres.  
  
Ken esta en tercer semestre de prepa, es el primero del salón. El y Yolei están saliendo juntos desde hace más de un año.  
  
Davis esta en tercer semestre también, el esta siguiendo todos los pasos de Tai, aunque no creo que estudie lo mismo que Tai. El sigue enamorado de Kari.  
  
Kari esta tomando cursos extras de fotografía y en las tardes ella es tutora de niños que tienen problemas con matemáticas.  
  
Cody entró a la prepa, sigue practicando kendo y es muy buen estudiante. Yo estoy también en tercer semestre de prepa, sigo jugando básquet y no es por presumir ni nada pero este año ganaremos el torneo internacional de básquet! (^^)  
  
Se estarán preguntando sobre Mimi, ¿verdad? Bueno. no hemos sabido nada de ella en estos seis años, es como si hubiera desaparecido. Y los demás poco a poco se han olvidado de ella. yo no. Ella era como la hermana que nunca tuve, además fue la primera chica que me gustó. Nunca la podré olvidar. Creo que Yolei tampoco la olvidará, para ella también fue como una hermana. Yolei y yo nunca la olvidaremos.  
  
Normal POV/ PDV Normal  
  
Cody: Hey, Tk! Ya vamonos!  
  
Tk: Oh, ok!  
  
  
  
~(ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara)~  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
  
Or even your year but...  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Todos los digielegidos estaban en casa de Yolei, sus padres no estaban y sus hermanos se habían mudado hace ya más de dos años. Estaban preparando una fiesta, la fiesta que siempre hacían los primeros elegidos recordando el primer día que fueron al digimundo (Era 1° de Agosto o que? No lo recuerdo.).  
  
Yolei había salido hace un tiempo ya para cerrar la tienda y traer un poco de cosas para la fiesta. Cuando llego los demás estaban adornando el lugar, ella estaba emocionada.  
  
Yolei: (Emocionada) Adivinen a quién me encontré hoy?  
  
Davis: (También se emocionó) Oh, oh, me gustan las adivinanzas! A ver. a Shingo?  
  
Yolei: No. ^^  
  
Davis: A Makoto?  
  
Yolei: No. ^^U  
  
Davis: A Cacho?  
  
Yolei: No. ¬¬  
  
Davis: Al Moco?  
  
Yolei: No. pero ahora que me acuerdo nos invito a su rancho el fin que entra.  
  
Davis: A.  
  
Matt: Oh, con un carajo, ya cállate!  
  
Davis: Aww. (Se sienta en el sillón, decepcionado y triste).  
  
Matt: (Se aclaró la garganta) Decías?  
  
Yolei: °.° (Sacudio su cabeza) Que adivinaran a quién me encontré?  
  
Davis iba a levantar la mano y empezar a 'adivinar' como hace un rato pero  
  
Sora le tapó la boca e hizo que no se levantará.  
  
Sora: Mejor dinos quien, Yolei.  
  
Yolei: Bueno, pero así no es divertido. Me encontré a. (Aguantó su respiración y trato de calmarse.) A. ^^  
  
Kari: Oh, basta, Yolei! Solo dinos!  
  
Yolei: MIMI! (Grito abruptamente. o a brutamente? Jajaja ntc.)  
  
Hubo mucho silencio, todos parpadearon varias veces, el primero en hablar fue Tai.  
  
Tai: Mimi. me suena familiar... pero no puedo poner una imagen en mi mente.  
  
Matt: Yo tampoco me acuerdo, he conocido a tantas personas que no puedo recordar sus nombres. (mira la palma de su mano donde tiene escritos nombres) .Tai.  
  
Tk: (alegre) En serio viste a Mimi? Cuando? Donde?  
  
Yolei: Hace un rato, iba caminado en la calle con otras dos chavas.  
  
Tk: (corre hasta donde esta Yolei) Y hasta ahorita me dices?  
  
Yolei: Lo siento ^^U es que ellas tenían algo de prisa. pero no te preocupes, la invité a la fiesta hoy en la noche.  
  
Matt: Alto! (Se acerca a Tk y Yolei) Por que la invitaste. (Mira nuevamente su mano) Yolei?  
  
Izzy: Bueno, en cierta forma ella tiene razón de venir.  
  
Tai: A que te refieres?  
  
Joe: Lo que Izzy quiere decir es que cualquiera de los elegidos tiene derecho de estar aquí.  
  
Matt: Ella es una didielegida?  
  
Sora: De hecho.  
  
Tai: Pues no me acuerdo de ella.  
  
Matt: Sí, ni yo.  
  
Kari: Estas seguro hermanito?  
  
Tai: Eh? Por supuesto que estoy seguro! Quién es ella?  
  
Kari: Ella es la chica que te gustaba cuando tenías once años. ¬¬U  
  
Tai parpadeo varias veces y Matt se empezó a reír.  
  
Matt: Jajaja! No te acuerdas de la chava que te gustaba cuando niño! Jajaja!  
  
Tk: ¬¬ Pues tu sabrás de ello hermano.  
  
Matt: Eh?  
  
Tk: A ti también te gustaba.  
  
Sora: Valla, esa no me la sabía.  
  
Matt: Pues si me gustaba, me gustaba. Y que? No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién sea.  
  
Yolei: Hmm, pues que buen amigo. (Dijo con sarcasmo en su voz mientras rodaba sus ojos.)  
  
Matt: Que insinúas?  
  
Ken: Hey, Matt! Ya basta, no peleas por hoy si?  
  
Tai: Ni siquiera Gotcha?  
  
Ken: No!  
  
Tai: Aaw. (Tira su pistola de gotcha a la basura) Eso no es divertido!  
  
Cody: Entonces, Mimi vendrá?  
  
Yolei: SI!  
  
Joe: Entonces hay que apresurarnos, no creen? La fiesta empieza a las 8 y son casi las 5:30  
  
Sora: Ok, entonces manos a la obra!  
  
Yolei: Eh. chicos. No hay problema si ella viene con sus amigas?  
  
Davis: Chicas?  
  
Kari: No creo que- (Davis la interrumpe)  
  
Davis: Que haya problema! Que vengan más chicas! De todas maneras no es como si fuera una fiesta solo para los elegidos, o si?  
  
Sora: Bueno. yo invite a unas personas de la escuela.  
  
Matt: Yo a los de mi banda.  
  
Tai: Yo a los del equipo.  
  
Joe: Yo invite a unos amigos.  
  
Izzy: Yo igual.  
  
Ken: Igual.  
  
Tk: Bueno. como todos invitamos a otras personas pues creo que no hay pex si ella trae a sus amigas.  
  
Cody: Bueno entonces que demonios estamos esperando! Sacude, barre, adorna, recoge!!! No nos queda mucho tiempo!  
  
  
  
En otra parte de la cuidad. Un camión de mudanzas esta afuera de un edificio de departamentos.  
  
Chica 1: Donde quedo mi gaita? Oh, aquí esta!  
  
Chica 2: Phoebe, tu gaita se ve medio. aplastada.  
  
Phoebe: Tonterías, (Toca la gaita y hace un sonido muy desagradable) ves?  
  
Chico 1: Se ve que has mejorado, Phoebs. (Sarcásticamente)  
  
Phoebe: Oh, lo se. ^^ (Entra en el edifico, el chico se le queda viendo decepcionado.)  
  
Otro chico llega del edificio de enfrente.  
  
Chico 2: Bueno, mi departamento ya esta todo listo! (Ve todas las cajas y  
  
lámparas y demás afuera y los ve curiosamente) Y por lo visto ustedes también. Chica 2: Oh, cállate Ross. Se buen hermano y ayúdanos a llevar todo esto a nuestro departamento.  
  
Ross: Y porque tengo que hacerlo? Yo ya termine con eso.  
  
Chica 2: Porque sino yo terminare contigo!  
  
Ross: Cielos, Mónica! Calmada, ayudaré, ayudaré.  
  
Mónica: Mas te vale!  
  
Entonces llega otro chico comiendo papas fritas.  
  
Mónica: Hey, hey! Qué crees haces?  
  
Chico 3: Eeh, comiendo?  
  
Mónica: Ya se que estas comiendo! Pero la cuestión aquí es porque no estas ayudando?  
  
Chico 3: Tenía hambre!  
  
Mónica: Bueno, y comiste... (Le quita las papas de sus manos) Ahora ayuda, Joey!  
  
Joey: Oh, esta bien.  
  
Joey agarra un porta paraguas y se empieza dirigir al edificio. Mónica se da cuenta.  
  
Mónica: Hey! Creo que esto lo puedo manejar yo, porque no te llevas algo mas pesado? Como los libros. o la vajilla? (Mónica apunta hacia las cajas con nombres en ellas)  
  
Joey: Oww, ok.  
  
Se agacha para agarrar la de la vajilla, cuando ve una caja con 'almohadas' escrita en ella, sonríe y la levanta. Y se va corriendo al departamento nuevo.  
  
Mónica volteo y al no ver más a Joey agarra un puño de papas y se lo mete a la boca. En eso sale el primer chico y la ve atragantarse.  
  
Chico 1: Sabes, algunos de nosotros masticamos.  
  
Mónica: Hm, mhmph mhmhing Chamhmp!  
  
Chico 1: Oye! No tienes por que ponerte agresiva!  
  
En eso va llegando una chica con de cabellos castaños.  
  
Chica 3: Oye, Món, te queria preguntar acerca de-  
  
Mónica: Hm! Hmhm, mmhhme!  
  
La chica se le quedo viendo a Mónica extrañada.  
  
Chica 3: Oh, parece que a alguien la esta visitando su amiguito, verdad Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Dímelo a mi, Mimi, ha estado así toda la mañana.  
  
Mimi: Con ra.  
  
Entonces, Joey baja corriendo las escaleras del edificio.  
  
Joey: Mónica donde están-mis papas!!! (Agarra la bolsa de las manos de Mónica) No! Y eran las adobadas! (Corre y abraza a Mimi)  
  
Mimi: Ya, ya, Joey. solo son unas papas (le acaricia la espalda)  
  
Joey: Sí, mis papas favoritas!!!  
  
Mónica: Oh, lo siento mucho Joey. es que hace mucho que no como nada.  
  
Joey: Yo igual! (sigue llorando en el hombro de Mimi)  
  
Chandler lo ve y hace una cara  
  
Chandler: Si? Hace cuanto?  
  
Joey: Una hora?  
  
Mónica: Oh, por Dios.  
  
Mimi: Bueno, bueno ya!!! Ten, compre estas hace un rato. (le da otra bolsa de papas)  
  
Joey: Sí!!! Las de salsa verde!!! ^  
  
Todos suspiran y siguen llevando las cosas adentro del departamento. Ross y Joey están tendidos en el sofá, Joey sigue comiendo: doritos en una mano, el control de la tele en la otra.  
  
Mimi: Ten Ross (le da una pomada) Valla, no sabía que te puedes torcer la espalda cargando una caja con libros.  
  
Ross: (se le queda viendo, algo enojado) Y crees que yo si???  
  
Mimi: Hey, no me hables en ese tono!  
  
Ross: Y tu tampoco te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono! (Mimi le dirige una mirada mortal ¬¬) Ok, si puedes.  
  
Hubo mucho silencio por varios segundos hasta que Joey habló.  
  
Joey: Si! Scooby Doo! Mi favorito!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, yeay! ~Scooby-dooby Doo where are you~  
  
Joey y Phoebe se ponen a cantar.  
  
Mónica: (se voltea con Chandler) Dime que no soy la única normal aquí. (Ve al suelo) Ah! Una mancha! (agarra una esponja y un limpiador en aerosol) Quitate, quitate, quitate!  
  
Chandler: ^^U si eres normal.  
  
Mimi: Hey chicos! Les tengo una noticia! (todos la ven) Hoy hay fiesta!  
  
Joey: Hay chicas?  
  
Mimi: Supongo  
  
Joey: Genial! Yo voy.  
  
Phoebe: Suena divertido.  
  
Mónica: Divertido? No podemos divertirnos, falta limpiar y desparasitar el departamento! (Todos se le quedan viendo) Ok, ok, iremos. pero si ven algún insecto por ahí es su culpa!  
  
Ross: Y de quien es la fiesta, Meems?  
  
Mimi: Bueno-  
  
Phoebe: De los viejos amigos de Mimi, nos encontramos a una amiga suya cuando regresábamos del supermercado.  
  
Mónica: Nos encontramos a alguien? °.°???  
  
Mimi: Si, Mon, pero estabas muy ocupada viendo como quitaban una mancha de tinta en la lavandería.  
  
Mónica: Oye! Es interesante!  
  
Mimi: ¬¬ ok. Entonces que? Vamos?  
  
Todos aceptaron y se dirigieron a casa de Yolei.  
  
Mimi: Espero todavía acordarme de donde vive. volver a verlos. se acordaran de mi? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  
Weno, ke tal??? (aaah, me canse!) le sigo o no? Asi ke pongan un review xfas! uds. deciden, lo dejo todo a su criterio  
  
-Entra Joey-  
  
Joey: Plugh-eze! Xfas!  
  
-Entran Phoebe y Mimi-  
  
Mimi: Porfavor!!! Kiero que un romance suceda!  
  
Phoebe: Y yo kiero tocar mi gaita y mi guitarra para ustedes!  
  
-Entra Mónica-  
  
Mónica: Y yo kiero ver como quitar manchas de chocolate en vestidos de seda.  
  
Mimi: ¬¬U Porfavor Món, no inventes.  
  
-Entran Chandler y Ross-  
  
Ross: Aunque no sea romance, yo les platicare mas acerca de los dinosaurios. Los dinosaurios existieron hace mas de- mphm hmhmh!  
  
Mimi: No es necesario, Ross.  
  
Chandler: Ya se! Si no lo continuan, haremos que Ross les de una platica sobre los "dinochicos"!  
  
Ross: Y eso es malo???  
  
Todos: Si!!!  
  
Mimi_girl: Eeeeh, bye! ^^U review, plz! 


	2. TOW Gettin' Ready 4 the partay!

hello!!! ke ondax!!! ke genial ke les ha gustado mi historia (la lei otra vez y ke kede de ke ^^U no tiene casi sentido, pero hey! me acorde de que nada de lo que dicen en Friends tiene sentido, asi ke whatever! lol. [pic]) Espero ke les guste, tal vez sea un poco mas corto ke el anterior, pero eske la vrd he tenido un buen de weba (curioso, ya hasta me da weba echar la weba)... weno ahi va!!!  
  
En el capitulo anterior.  
  
Yolei: (Emocionada) Adivinen a quién me encontré hoy? ... a MIMI!  
  
Tk: (alegre) En serio??  
  
Matt: Ella es una didielegida?  
  
Sora: De hecho ... Ok, entonces manos a la obra!  
  
Phoebe: Donde quedo mi gaita? Oh, aquí esta!  
  
Ross: Bueno, mi departamento ya esta todo listo! Y por lo visto ustedes también.  
  
Chandler: Sabes, algunos de nosotros masticamos.  
  
Joey: Si! Scooby Doo! Mi favorito!  
  
Mimi: ... Hoy hay fiesta!  
  
Mónica: ... Ok, ok, iremos. pero si ven algún insecto por ahí es su culpa!  
  
...  
  
~(ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara)~  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
  
Or even your year but...  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
-En casa de Yolei.-  
  
Yolei: Ya esta todo listo?  
  
Izzy: Si  
  
Sora: ok, pasemos lista. Comida?  
  
Davis: (Masticando) Mhm lista.  
  
Sora: Decoración?  
  
Kari: Ya esta  
  
Sora: Luces?  
  
Joe: Aja  
  
Sora: Sonido? (nadie dijo nada) Sonido?! (todavía nadie hablaba) No me digan que no contrataron el sonido? Tai, tu eras el encargado de eso!!!  
  
Tai: al decir contrataron quieres decir tener? (Sora lo mira furiosa) ^^U lo siento. hable a varios pero o eran muy costosos o estaban ya ocupados.y luego se me olvido decirles.  
  
Sora: (agarra a Tai por el cuello y lo sacude) Tai! Solo tenias que hacer eso y ni siquiera lo pudiste hacer! Eso me pasa por confiar en ti! Ahora donde se supone que vamos a conseguir sonido?  
  
Matt: Bueno, yo puedo tocar un rato con la banda, solo tenemos que traer los instrumentos aquí. y no se en el rato que descansemos podemos poner algunos CDs en la grabadora conectada a las bocinas.  
  
Cody: Gran idea.  
  
Tai: Ese es mi muchacho (lo intenta despeinar)  
  
Matt: Hey, hey. cuidado con el cabello!!!  
  
Joe: Bueno, Tai, Matt y yo vamos por los instrumentos. Chicas, ustedes pueden ir a conseguir algunos CDs  
  
Todos: Ok.  
  
  
  
-En el departamento de Mimi, Mónica y Phoebe.-  
  
Mónica: Mimi!!! Phoebe!!! Ya!!!  
  
-Mónica tiene puesto un vestido color beige estampado con flores rojas y rosas, su cabello estaba hecho chongo y tenia maquillaje ligero en su cara. Golpeaba sus zapatos beige desesperadamente contra el suelo.-  
  
Phoebe: (desde el cuarto) Un momento!!!  
  
Mónica: Grrr.  
  
-Joey (vestido con unos jeans baggys, y una camisa de botones hawaiana roja con flores blancas) entra por la puerta principal, comiendo un helado de chocolate -_-U. Mónica lo ve confundida.-  
  
Joey: Hey! (este 'hey'es tipo 'ke onda', k?)  
  
Mónica: Joey, acaso estas loco?  
  
Joey: Oye, pero no es para que me lo digas directamente en la cara!  
  
Mónica: Joey como se te ocurre comer helado antes de ir a una fiesta?  
  
Joey: Que si no hay comida?  
  
Mónica: Oh, Joey no. buen punto.  
  
-Chandler y Ross entran al departamento. Ross trae puesto unos jeans negros y una guayabera blanca, mientras Chandler trae puesto unos jeans verdes deslavados con una camisa de botones verde oscuro.-  
  
Chandler: Bueno ya estan?  
  
Mónica: No, Mimi todavía no sale de bañarse, lleva una hora allá adentro. me dan ganas de llamar a los bomberos.  
  
Ross: Mimi!!!  
  
-Mimi sale corriendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.-  
  
Mimi: ahí voy, ahí voy, ahí voy, ahí voy, ahí voy!!!  
  
-Entra en su cuarto y asota la puerta.-  
  
Mónica: Ojalá que ahora si se de prisa.  
  
Joey: Món, te molesta si veo la tele?  
  
Mónica: En realidad preferiría que no la-  
  
Joey: Gracias. (prende la tele)  
  
Mónica: (a Chandler) A veces creo que no escucha a la gente.  
  
Chandler: Tu crees? Trata de vivir con el.  
  
Joey: Hey, Baywatch!  
  
-Ross y Chandler voltean y se van a sentar junto a Joey-  
  
Mónica: Oye Ross, iremos en tu carro verdad porque-  
  
Ross: Sshh! Estamos viendo la tele!  
  
Mónica: Pero no han hablado.  
  
Joey: Pero nos distraes!!!  
  
-En eso sale Phoebe de su cuarto. Traía puesto una falda negra que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y un top rosa. Su pelo estaba hecho en dos pequeños chongos con plumas rosas en ellos.-  
  
Phoebe: Ya estoy!  
  
-Los chicos la ven.-  
  
Mónica: Al fin!  
  
Chandler: Oye, Phoebs, tienes dos pájaros en tu cabeza.  
  
Phoebe: Ja, ja.(risa falsa) Al menos el mío no me sale de los pantalones.  
  
-Chandler mira hacia abajo y ve que su bragueta esta desabrochada y la sube rápidamente.-  
  
Chandler: Ok, eso fue vergonzoso.  
  
Mónica: Phoebe! No le hubieras dicho! Hubiera sido muy gracioso verlo hacer el ridiculo en la fiesta con la bragueta abierta.  
  
Chandler: (imitando a Mónica) Na nanana na nana na nanana na nana!  
  
Joey: Sshh! Pamela Anderson esta en escena!  
  
-Finalmente Mimi sale de su cuarto vestida con un pantalón azul marino pegadito y una blusa con solo una manga azul (si saben cuales, no??), se había secado rapido el cabello con la secadora y le quedo entre lacio y ondulado. Dio una vuelta e hizo una pose.-  
  
Mimi: Bueno? Que tal?  
  
-Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.-  
  
Ross: A.. ah, eh. te ves. wow.  
  
Mimi: (sonriendo) lo tomare como un cumplido! ^^ nos vamos?  
  
Mónica: Ya era hora!  
  
Joey: No!!! Esta es la escena mas importante!!!  
  
Phoebe: Cual Joey?  
  
Joey: Cuando JC corre por la playa (babeando) hoochie mamma!!  
  
Mimi: Oh, por favor Joey! (apaga la tele, algo molesta)  
  
Joey: Ow, Meems, no te preocupes. tu sigues siendo mi favorita.  
  
Mimi: (se le queda viendo) ¿?. ok vamonos!  
  
Chandler: Vamos, Joey. habra muchas chicas en la fiesta.  
  
Joey: Entonces que demonios estamos esperando!!! (sale del departamento y empieza a caminar para la izquierda)  
  
Ross: Ehh.. Joey, las escaleras estan por aca.  
  
Joey: Oh, perdon ^^U, es que como ese es nuestro departamento (el que esta enfrente de las chicas) las escaleras quedan para la izquierda, pensé que aquí sería igual.  
  
Mónica: Oh, luego veremos eso! Ahora vamonos antes de que empiece a barrer!  
  
-Bajan las escaleras y se dirigen a la casa de Yolei.-  
  
  
  
weno??? bien o mal??? lo se... fue poco, pero al menos fue divertido? diganme pliz! pronto pondre lo que sigue... eske me tengo que ir *~* nos b- mox luego, vale??? ciao! no se olviden poner un mensaje!!! ^^ ojala les haya gustado! -Mimi_girl  
  
-Monica entra.-  
  
Món: Grrr aun no he visto como quitan las manchas de chocolate!! y tuve la perfecta oportunidad para ensuciar el pantalon de Joey...  
  
Mimi: Ehh, tal vez luego... tenemos helado de chocolate en la nevera...  
  
Món: Genial!!!  
  
Phoebe: Genial!!!  
  
Mimi: ¿?  
  
Phoebe: ke??? no puedo estar feliz xke hay helado de chocolate?? no he comido nada en toda la historia!!!  
  
Mimi_girl: Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo Phoebs... weno bye! 


	3. TOW Joe in the trunk

hola!!! otro capitulo aki! ojala les guste... me da gusto ke les guste mi fic (x lo menos a alguien le gusta) pss ahí se los dejo!!!  
  
weno, bye!  
  
  
  
En el capitulo anterior.  
  
Sora: No me digan que no contrataron el sonido!  
  
Matt: Bueno, yo puedo tocar un rato con la banda...  
  
Joe: Bueno, Tai, Matt y yo vamos por los instrumentos.  
  
Mimi: ahí voy, ahí voy, ahí voy, ahí voy, ahí voy!!!  
  
Chandler: Oye, Phoebs, tienes dos pájaros en tu cabeza.  
  
Phoebe: Al menos el mío no me sale de los pantalones.  
  
Joey: Ow, Meems, no te preocupes. tu sigues siendo mi favorita.  
  
Mónica: Ahora vamonos antes de que empiece a barrer!  
  
...  
  
  
  
~(ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara)~  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
  
Or even your year but...  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
-En casa de Matt.-  
  
Tai: Que de porquerías tienes aquí, Matt.  
  
Matt: Oh, callate. Tu estarias peor si vivieras solo con tu papa.  
  
Tai: No estoy hablando de tu depa en general, sino en tu cuarto!  
  
Matt: Que tiene mi cuarto?  
  
Tai: Todo! Es que ve, que es esto? (agarra un mantel que estaba en el piso)  
  
Matt: ^____^ (feliz. Le arrebata a Tai el mantel) Hey! (los desdobla.) Mis calzoncillos gigantes!!! Hace tiempo que los he estado buscando.  
  
Joe: (extrañado) Ehh, y para que exactamente quieres unos calzoncillos gigantes???  
  
Matt: Causan sensación.  
  
Joe: No me digas.  
  
Matt: Si.  
  
Tai: Bla, bla, bla! Ya dejen de decir mensadas y Matt donde demonios tienes tus instrumentos?  
  
Matt: Oh, yo nada mas tengo mi guitarra... los chicos tienes los demas.  
  
Joe: (enojado) Entonces para que vinimos aquí???  
  
Matt: ^^U por que me tienen que ayudar a cargar las bocinas y el amplificador. ademas yo tengo los micrófonos.  
  
Tai: Ok, y como le haremos para conseguir los otros.  
  
Matt: Simple, le hablare a mis cuates y les diré que lleguen más temprano.  
  
-Matt se empieza a dirigir hacia el telefono.-  
  
Tai: Wow. jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.  
  
Matt: Eso es por que tu, mi amigo, tienes imaginación limitada. Ademas, como dirian los de E.U yo soy: 'da man'  
  
Joe: Da que?  
  
Matt: 'da man'  
  
Tai: Damian?  
  
Matt: ¬¬ Es 'da man'  
  
Joe: Quien da mas?  
  
Tai: Damian da mas? Que da?  
  
Matt: Nooo!!! ¬¬ idiotas. es 'da man' como que 'el hombre', k?  
  
J & T: Aaah.  
  
Tai: pues te complicas mucho para decir algo, no?  
  
Matt: Grrr. callate!  
  
-Empieza a marcar un telefono.-  
  
Matt: Bueno? Que pex? Hey, llevate tu bateria no??? Y llega temprano, es que hubo un pequeño error en la contratación del sonido. ok. ok, hey avisale a los demás, no??? Orale pues, bye. (Se voltea con los demas) ok, ya esta. nos vamos?  
  
Joe: Si. me esta dando claustrofobia.  
  
-Matt y Tai se ven el uno al otro, sonrien y afirman con la cabeza.-  
  
Tai: Vamonos, hay que llegar temprano.  
  
-Y ya que bajaron las escaleras, metieron las cosas a la cajuela del carro de Matt, pero se quedaron ahí parados.-  
  
Matt: Oye Joe, entonces sufres de claustrofobia?  
  
Joe: Si. por que?  
  
-En eso Tai y Matt agarran a Joe y los meten en la cajuela y la cierran.-  
  
Joe: Aaaaah, noooo!!! Saquenme de aquí!!!  
  
Matt: Bien hecho compañero.  
  
Tai: Lo mismo digo.  
  
Joe: Aaah, no puedo respirar!!!  
  
Matt: Oye Tai. no crees que es muy malo lo que hicimos???  
  
Tai: Si. tienes razón. lo dejamos salir???  
  
-Se ven el uno al otro por un rato.-  
  
T & M: Luego! ^^  
  
-Se suben al carro, ponen en marcha el motor y se dirigieron a casa de Yolei.-  
  
Joe: Aaah, déjenme salir!!!  
  
  
  
-En casa de Yolei.- (solo las chicas estan platicando en la cocina, los chicos. weno, han de andar x ahí.)  
  
Kari: Y como ven todo este asunto de que Mimi regresa?  
  
Yolei: Yo estoy feliz!!! ^____^  
  
Kari: ^^U  
  
Sora: Pues la verdad, me da igual. si hubiera regresado antes o por lo menos se hubiera comunicado estaría más emocionada, pues seguiríamos siendo mejores amigas. pero ahora, no sé. siento como que ya no la conozco.  
  
Kari: Sí, me siento más o menos igual que tú. Ella se fue hace mucho, y no supimos nada de ella durante años. es algo extraño que de la nada ella regrese a ser parte de nuestras vidas.  
  
Sora: Si no quieres que sea parte de tu vida, tú lo puedes decidir.  
  
Yolei: Pero qué están diciendo?! Ella era de nuestras mejores amigas!!!  
  
Kari: Tú lo haz dicho, era.  
  
Yolei: Pe-pero. no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente de una amistad. o si???  
  
Sora: No ha sido fácil, pero han pasado muchos años, Yolei.  
  
Yolei: . Bueno, si así piensan. (Agarra una charola con papas y se dirige la puerta de la cocina, se detiene y mira hacia atrás) Pero yo si quiero que sea parte de mi vida.  
  
-Yolei sale de la cocina y deja a Sora y a Kari muy confundidas.-  
  
Kari: A- (abre la boca para decir algo, pero Sora la interrumpe)  
  
Sora: Lo sé. lo sé.  
  
  
  
-En ese mismo instante los chicos los chicos hablaban de lo mismo en la sala.-  
  
Izzy: Y como se sienten con el regreso de Mimi?  
  
Tk: Yo estoy muuuy contento! ^^  
  
Cody: No sé, bien creo.  
  
Ken: Pero no se les hace raro? Digo, paso mucho tiempo sin una palabra acerca de Mimi y de repente (pega su puño contra la palma de su mano) ella esta aquí y vendrá a nuestra fiesta.  
  
Izzy: Eeh, y para que fue ese (imita a Ken)???  
  
Ken: No sé, pero quería hacer eso desde hace tiempo.  
  
Davis: Pues la verdad, no se para que tanto lió. una preciosidad de mujer más vendrá a la fiesta y traerá a sus amigas, que supongo han de estar igual de buenas que ella.  
  
Tk: Podrías dejar de pensar en sexo?  
  
Davis: Como supiste que.?  
  
Tk: Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que lo sé.  
  
Izzy: En fin, a mi también se me hace raro. no pensé jamás que ella regresaría.  
  
Tk: porque?  
  
Izzy: No se, al no saber nada de ella por varios años, bueno uno cree que esta demasiado ocupada con su nueva vida que no tiene tiempo para viejos amigos o simplemente te esta evitando.  
  
Davis: Sí. o esta muerta. (todos lo voltean a ver :/) pero no lo esta! Que les sucede, gente!  
  
Cody: Acaso les molesta que ella regrese?  
  
Ken: No exactamente. solo será diferente.  
  
Tk: Diferente? Qué será diferente?  
  
Izzy: Todo. es decir, será como una extraña entre nosotros.  
  
Tk: No para mí.  
  
-En eso entra Yolei.-  
  
Yolei: Hey, mas papas! ^^  
  
Davis: Genial!!! (empieza a tragar como cerdo)  
  
Yolei: ^^U  
  
-Entran Matt y Tai cargando unas bocinas, la guitarra y los micrófonos.-  
  
Tai: Bueno, ya esta todo listo.  
  
Matt: Sí, mis compañeros llegaran en menos de media hora...  
  
Cody: Genial.  
  
Yolei: Eh, y Joe???  
  
-Matt y Tai se voltean a ver con cara de 'chin, ya la regamos'-  
  
T & M: Joe!!!  
  
-Salen corriendo de la casa de Yolei. Entran Sora y Kari.-  
  
Sora: Qué esta pasando aquí?  
  
Davis: Quien sabe, solo preguntaron donde estaba Joe y estos locos salieron corriendo.  
  
Kari: Por que?  
  
Davis: Cuando digo 'quien sabe' es por que quien sabe!  
  
Yolei: Solo di lo obvio, uh.  
  
Davis: No lo dije? Bueno, aquí va.  
  
Izzy: Ok, ok, ya sabemos, Davis.  
  
Davis: Oh, ok pues.  
  
-Justo en ese momento, Matt y Tai entran cargando a un moribundo Joe.-  
  
Sora: Joe, estas bien?  
  
Joe: (la ve con una cara de 'no es obvio') Claro, mejor que nunca.  
  
Yolei: ok ^^  
  
Joe: (gritando) No, por supuesto que no estoy bien!!! He pasado la ultima media hora en una cajuela!!! Por cierto, que calor hace ahí dentro!  
  
Davis: Dimelo a mi, yo pase dos horas adentro de una cajuela.  
  
Ken: Sí, mientras nos robaban nuestra grabadora y mis CDs. y lo peor es que se metió en la cajuela el solo.  
  
Davis: Hey! Me apostaron que la luz se apagaba cuando se cierra la cajuela.  
  
Izzy: Y ganaste.  
  
Ken: No, perdió.  
  
Todos: o.0 qué?  
  
Davis: Quién demonios va a saber que la luz se apaga cuando cierras la cajuela!!!  
  
Todos: u.u'''  
  
  
  
weno, les gusto o no??? estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios! Así que dejen un mensaje (review) despues del tono... beeep (jajaja ntc, perdon, hoy ando simple *~*) later!! 


	4. TOW The meeting

hola!!! ^^ perdon x no haber continuado antes, pero he tenido muchas cosas ke hacer... weno, mucha platica y poca historia, ojala ke disfruten la continuacion!  
  
-Mimi girl  
  
  
  
En el capitulo anterior.  
  
Tai: Que de porquerías tienes aquí, Matt  
  
Joe: Aaaaah, noooo!!! Saquenme de aquí!!!  
  
Kari: Y como ven todo este asunto de que Mimi regresa?  
  
Sora: Pues la verdad, me da igual...  
  
Yolei: ... yo si quiero que sea parte de mi vida...  
  
Izzy: Todo... es decir, será como una extraña entre nosotros.  
  
Tk: No para mí...  
  
...  
  
  
  
~(ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara, ta tara tata tatarara)~  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
  
Or even your year but...  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
  
-En alguna parte de la cuidad, Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, Mónica, Ross y Mimi iban en el convertible de Ross-  
  
Mimi: No sabia que te habías quedado con este carro, Ross.  
  
Ross: ¬¬ ... es un clásico!  
  
Mimi: Seguro... Hey, Joey, haz encontrado alguna audición interesante?  
  
Joey: Sí! Iré a esta audición de una película de acción, adicionaré para el protagonista.  
  
Mónica: ya te dieron el guión?  
  
Joey: Sí y ya lo leí, esta genial.  
  
Mimi: Y de que se trata?  
  
Joey: Bueno, el personaje principal es un policia al que le asignan atrapar a un terrorista, pero como quiere hacerlo todo a su modo lo sacan del caso.  
  
-Veinte minutos después, apunto de llegar a casa de Yolei.-  
  
Joey: Pero la chica se baja y de repente la capturan los malos, y es cuando Richard se prepara para luchar contra el mano derecha del malo y-  
  
Mimi: Oh, Ross aquí date vuelta a la derecha.  
  
Joey: En que me quede?  
  
Chandler: Ya casi llegamos?  
  
Mimi: Falta un poco.  
  
Joey: Ah, ya me acorde. Entonces lucha con el malo y lo avienta contra unos cables de alta tension y explota...  
  
Chandler: ¿? Y por que explota?  
  
Joey: porque... porque... por que explota, por que si, por que es malo!  
  
Ross: (confundido) Que?  
  
Phoebe: Uh, no entiendes nada Ross, no sabes que los malos explotan?  
  
Chandler: Eso no es cierto.  
  
Phoebe: Lo es en Hollywood.  
  
Mimi: Oh, es cierto, todo en Hollywood explota... hasta las bolsas de harina explotan...  
  
Mónica: tu viste ese capitulo?  
  
Mimi: claro!  
  
-Chandler toce mucho y cubre su boca con su mano.-  
  
Mónica: Te sientes bien, Chandler?  
  
Chandler: Sí, solo siento la garganta algo reseca.  
  
Phoebe: Dejame ver si tengo algo... (busca en su bolso) Aja! Lo sabía! Aquí tengo jarabe para la toz.  
  
-Mónica agarra la botella y la ve.-  
  
Mónica: Phoebe... no podemos darle esto a Chandler, tiene fecha de caducidad de marzo del 95.  
  
-Phoebe agarra la botella y la ve confundida.-  
  
Phoebe: Achis... y todavía servira?  
  
Ross: No, ya no...  
  
Phoebe: ... ah que importa! (vuelve a meter la botella a su bolsa.)  
  
Mimi: Pero... esta echado a perder.  
  
Phoebe: Y?  
  
Joey: Hey, fue ese mismo jarabe el que me diste anteayer?  
  
Phoebe: Ehh, creo que sí...  
  
Joey: Con razon me sabia a mis calcetines.  
  
Ross: Como puedes saberlo? Acaso alguna vez haz provado tus calcetines?  
  
Chandler: Oh, jo, jo, jo, jo, sí... todo empezo cuando Mónica decidió que era mejor herbir los calcetines para que se murieran todas las bacterias, entonces cuando Joey llegó de Central Park y se sirvió una buena porcion.  
  
Joey: Hey! Pensé que era sopa! Y no estaba tan mala... lo único gacho fue que cuando me la acabe mi boca olía a mis pies.  
  
Mimi: Eeww... así que por eso tenías ese tufo.  
  
Joey: Sí... pero gracias a que Mónica hirvió las flores secas recobre mi buen aliento...  
  
Mimi: También te la tomaste?  
  
Joey: Si  
  
-Mimi afirma con la cabeza.-  
  
Ross: Hey, para donde es?  
  
Mimi: Oh, vez ese edificio gris?  
  
Ross: Sí...  
  
Mimi: Bueno, ahí no es... vez la caza azul?  
  
Ross: Sí...  
  
Mimi: Ok, ahí tampoco-  
  
Ross. Puedes decirme donde demonios es?!  
  
Mimi: Ay, ya, ya... calmate, bueno, es ahí en el edificio blanco.  
  
Phoebe: Vaya, lindo lugar...  
  
Mónica: Ni tanto... la pintura no esta bien aplicada y las ventanas no tienen el mismo angulo de distancia entre cada una...  
  
Chandler: Cielos Mónica, debo admitir que tienes una aptitud para convertir todo lo bello en algo simple.  
  
Mónica: (ríe algo apenada) Ja,ja,ja, lo sé! ^^  
  
Joey: Podemos ya bajar! Se me esta durmiendo el trasero! Ug, olvídenlo ya se me durmió...  
  
-Ross apaga el auto y todos salen del carro.-  
  
Mimi: Bolonia 123 apartamento 13, sip... ya llegamos!  
  
Joey: Ya podemos entrar?  
  
Mónica: No venimos hasta aca solo a mirar!  
  
Phoebe: y yo que me traje mis binoculares!  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Ross: Y para que te trajiste tus binoculares?  
  
Phoebe: Pues por que si no podiamos acercarnos ver bien desde lejos.  
  
Mimi: Como lo dijo Món, no venimos hasta aca solo a mirar, Phoebs.  
  
Phoebe: Ug, y hasta ahora me lo dicen?!  
  
Joey: Te digo! Nunca quieren decirnos nada, son malos!  
  
Mimi: Ug, si lo que sea, vamos a entrar.  
  
  
  
-En el departamento de Yolei ya habían llegado varias personas. Los compañeros de la banda de Matt habían llegado hace media hora y todo ya estaba listo, Matt y los demas se encontraban tocando las canciones.-  
  
Sora: (a los demas digielegidos) Bueno, trajeron CDs?  
  
Davis: Yo entontre unos. (le da uno a Sora)  
  
Sora: (confundida) Las Ardillitas en Navidad?  
  
Davis: (se lo arrebata y ríe nerviosamente) Je,je,je. CD equivocado... (a Tk) esa es colección personal...  
  
Tk: Te creo.  
  
Davis: Ten, checaté estos... Ricky Martin, Kylie Minogue, Sisqo, the Rembrandts, Shakira, musica tecno y el CD que no puede faltar en ninguna fiesta... las 20 grandes de Siempre en Domingo!  
  
Todos (los que lo escucharon): ^^U  
  
Kari: Exceptuando las 20 grandes de Siempre en Domingo, digo que estan muy bien los CDs.  
  
Ken: Pero no son pocos?  
  
Yolei: Algo, pero no se preocupen, yo tengo unos en mi cuarto, si hacen falta los traigo...  
  
Izzy: Ok, entonces ya esta todo.  
  
Tai: No, no todo... faltan las pizzas... (en eso suena el timbre) Debe de ser el repartidor, yo abro! Eh, Joe traes dinero?  
  
Joe: Sí...  
  
Tai: Bien, me prestas para pagar las pizzas?  
  
Joe: Pues ya que. (le da dinero)  
  
-Tai se va, pero se regresa luego luego y le da una etiqueta de invitado especial.-  
  
Joe: Que es esto?  
  
Tai: Apoco crees que me prestas dinero sin obtener nada acambio? Pues para que veas que no es así, te doy acambio una etiqueta de esas.  
  
Joe: O sea que no me vas a pagar?  
  
Tai: Exacto.  
  
-Tai sonrie y se dirige a la puerta.-  
  
Joe: No me pagará?  
  
Izzy: No.  
  
Joe: oh...  
  
  
  
-Afuera de casa de Yolei.-  
  
Mónica: Porque tardan tanto!  
  
Mimi: No lo sé.  
  
Joey: Ves? Por eso en EU dejamos las puertas abiertas cuando hay fiestas.  
  
Chandler: ... Tu dejas las puertas abiertas haya o no fiesta.  
  
Joey: Como recordarlo!  
  
Ross: (se le queda viendo extraño) Seguro... es difícil recordar cerrar las puertas detrás de ti.  
  
Phoebe. Ug, hablando de pueras abiertas dejaste abierta la puerta de tu carro.  
  
-Ross sale corriendo hacía su carro.-  
  
Chandler: Ire con el.  
  
Mimi: Ay, que tierno, te preocupas de tu amigo...  
  
Chandler: No, es que deje mi cartera alla abajo.  
  
Mimi: Oh... oh ok...  
  
-Chandler se va.-  
  
Joey: Ah! Un pajarito! (corre hacia el pajarito)  
  
Mónica: Hay que hacer como si no vimos eso.  
  
Mimi: ok.  
  
-En eso un chico moreno, bueno, Tai abrió la puerta. Mónica, Phoebe y Mimi lo voltearon a ver la puerta que se abria. Tai quedo con la boca abierta.-  
  
Mimi: (sonrié) Hola! ^^  
  
Tai: Oh, por favor dime que me vienes a buscar.  
  
Phoebe: Quien es el de los pelos alborotados?  
  
Mimi: Oh, el es Tai, el mismo viejo Tai.  
  
Tai: Entonces si me vienes a buscar! ^^  
  
Mimi: (se encoje de hombros) En parte...  
  
-Hubo silencio por un tiempo, las chicas sonriendo, Tai sonriendo también solo que estupidamente, hasta que Mónica se hartó.-  
  
Mónica: Oh, por Dios, nos vas a dejar entrar o vamos a estar aquí toda la noche viendote babear por Mimi.  
  
-Eso captó la atención de Tai.-  
  
Tai: Mimi?  
  
Mimi: Duh! Quien más?  
  
-Phoebe se aclara la garganta.-  
  
Mimi: Oh, sí... ellas son mis mejores amigas Mónica y Phoebe.  
  
Mónica: Yo soy Mónica.  
  
Phoebe: Y yo soy Phoebe.  
  
Mónica: Eso no era necesario, Phoebs.  
  
Phoebe: Ug, lo que sea.  
  
-Joey llega corriendo y abraza a Mimi.-  
  
Mimi: Ahora que, Joey?  
  
Joey: El pajaro voló.  
  
Mimi: Olvida ese tonto pájaro, mira te presento Tai, Tai es el Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey.  
  
Tai: Hey... no estaras saliendo con Mimi o sí?  
  
Joey: Disculpa?  
  
Mónica: Ya me canse de estar en la puerta! Voy a entrar!  
  
-Tai se hace a un lado para que pase una muy enojada Mónica.-  
  
Tai: Cual es su problema?  
  
Ross: Mi hermana no tiene ningun problema!  
  
Chandler: Cierto, excepto el de querer todo en el lugar perfecto todo el tiempo...  
  
Ross: Oye! Eso no es ningun problema! ... tal vez sera un trauma, pero no un problema! (enojado)Y quién es este tipo que dijo algo de mi hermana?  
  
Mimi: Oh, perdon, Ross, Tai, Tai, Ross.  
  
Ross: (amable y contento otra vez) Mucho gusto (estrecha su mano con la de Tai)  
  
Tai: Igual aca.  
  
Mimi: Y el es Chandler.  
  
Chandler: ¬¬ Gracias, como siempre me siento tan feliz de cuanto me quieren mis amigos.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, y admitelo, tienes mas de lo que mereces.  
  
Chandler: Gracias de nuevo, Phoebs, tu si sabes como hacer sentir mejor a la gente.  
  
Phoebe: De nada. ^^  
  
-Mónica regresa algo enojada.-  
  
Mónica: Por que me dejas entrar?  
  
Mimi: Pensé que ya no querias estar afuera...  
  
Mónica: Claro, pero por lo menos me hubieras seguido! Estaba yo sola ahí dentro! No se te ocurre que no conosco a nadie?  
  
Mimi: Sí pero-  
  
Mónica: Pero nada! Ahora ven conmigo. (jala a Mimi dentro de la casa)  
  
-Todos los demás entran dejando a un confundido Tai en la entrada.-  
  
Tai: Vaya, eso fue... extraño.  
  
-Tai se encogió de hombros, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacía Sora y Kari.-  
  
Sora: Ya llegaron las pizzas?  
  
Tai: No mejor, llegaron unas gringas y una vieja amiga... ah, y tres gringos.  
  
Kari: Que? Ya llegó Mimi?  
  
Tai: Sí, alla está.  
  
Sora: La que esta con la loca que esta arreglando las charolas de los bocadillos y la guera con un plumero en la cabeza?  
  
Tai. Sí, esa misma, y ahora si me disculpan tengo una chica que conquistar...  
  
Kari: La del plumero?  
  
Tai: No...  
  
Sora: La maniatica compulsiva?  
  
Tai: No! A Mimi!  
  
-En el escenario, Matt estaba tocando con su grupo, cuando vio unas chavas junto a los bocadillos.-  
  
Matt: (pensando) Que chavas más guapas... mmm, acabando esta cancion vere si me puedo ligar una. (ve a la de cabello café, o sea Mimi, duh! Pero no sabe que es ella, k?) Linda, muy linda... cuidado, Matt el conquistador entrará en acción.  
  
-Antes de ir con Mimi y sus amigas, Tai se dio una vuelta por donde Matt estaba tocando y le susurró al oído.-  
  
Tai: Hey!^^  
  
Matt: (susurrandole también) Ahora no Tai, estoy en medio de una canción... y por que tan feliz.  
  
Tai: Oh, nada más... hey, Mimi ya esta aquí.  
  
Matt: Y a mi que?  
  
Tai: Nada, solo te pasé el dato, ahora ire a coquetear un poco con ella.  
  
Matt: Haz lo que quieras.  
  
Tai: Adios!  
  
-Tai se aleja y para la suerte de Matt, el camino directamente hacía las chicas que el estaba viendo.-  
  
Matt: (pensando) Maldición!  
  
-En eso acabó su canción.-  
  
Matt: Gracias, gracias... tomaremos un pequeño descanso pero regresaremos, es una amenaza! Je,je, ... je,je.  
  
-Nadie rió, aunque llamo la atención de Mimi y los demás.-  
  
Mónica: Quien es el rubio?  
  
Mimi: Eh? Oh, el es Matt, otro viejo amigo.  
  
Phoebe: Mira se parece a Chandler, haciendo chistes tontos.  
  
Mónica: Cierto pero el rubio es más guapo.  
  
Chandler: Mis chistes son buenos- como que más guapo!!!  
  
-De vuelta con Matt.-  
  
Matt: Je,je (se aclaró la garganta) Bueno, disfruten de nuestro DJ: Davis Motomiya!  
  
Ross: Hey! El se parece algo a Tai, son hermanos?  
  
Mimi: Oh, no... pero Tai es su idolo, Davis es un antiguo amigo también.  
  
-Matt se quitó su guitarra y la puso a un lado y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas. En eso Tk y Yolei llegan corriendo con ellas antes de que Matt o Tai llegaran.-  
  
Tk y Y: MIMI!!!!  
  
Mimi: Eh?  
  
-Mimi se voltea y solo alcanza a ver a un chico y a una chica que le llegan de sorpesa a abrazarla y la tiraron al suelo.-  
  
Ross: Eso me trajo recuerdos.  
  
Mimi: (se da cuenta de quienes son) Tk!!! Yolei!!! Como estan? Estoy taaaaaan feliz de verlos ^^  
  
Yolei: Nosotros también!  
  
Mimi: Oh, les quiero presentar a mis mejores amigos-  
  
Tk: Que nosotros no somos tus mejores amigos?  
  
Mimi: Claro que lo son, pero ellos también... ^^ bueno ellos son Ross...  
  
Ross: Hola...  
  
Mimi: Mónica...  
  
Mónica: Que onda.  
  
Mimi: Phoebe...  
  
Phoebe: Hola  
  
Mimi: Joey...  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Mimi: ... ^^ oh, y el es Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Mucho gusto.  
  
Mimi: Ellos son Tk y Yolei.  
  
Tk y Y: Hola!^^  
  
-En eso llega Tai y detrás de él, Matt.-  
  
Tai: Hey, Mimi... me extrañaste?  
  
Mimi: No me has dado la oportunidad.  
  
Tai: Pero hace mucho que no nos veiamos...  
  
Mimi: Ah, cierto... sí, los extrañe cañón.  
  
Matt: Hola  
  
Mimi: (se voltea con Matt) Kiubole  
  
-En eso llegan los demás digielegidos.-  
  
Izzy: Mimi, gusto en verte!  
  
Mimi: Lo mismo digo...  
  
-Y después de intercambiar abrazos con todos y presentarlos el uno al otro... Ross, Izzy y Joe-  
  
Ross: Entonces dicen que dentro de setenta años las computadoras tendran las mismas funciones del ser humano...  
  
Izzy: Oh, si yo leí ese libro... es muy interesante.  
  
Ken: Yo lo lei también, me facino, por eso lo leí cinco veces.  
  
Joe: Claro, yo también! Especialmente cuando llegas a la parte de que puedes transmitir todos tus pensamientos-  
  
Phoebe: (que estaba cerca de ellos) Saben chicos, de donde yo vengo hablar de computadoras no es muy sexy que digamos.  
  
Davis: Sí (que también estaba por ahí) ni platicar de lo que lees en libros.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, excepto lo que lees en People.  
  
Davis: O en TV Guide.  
  
-Phoebe sonrie sensualmente y pone su mano sobre el brazo de Davis y se lo empieza a llevar.-  
  
Phoebe: Y... dime de donde eres?  
  
Davis: De Japón...  
  
Phoebe: Oh, interesante...  
  
-En otra parte de la casa de Yolei, estaban Mónica, Cody y Kari platicando.-  
  
Kari: Entonces, dices que puedes reciclar un par de medias viejas haciendo bolsitas para las flores secas?  
  
Mónica: Sí! Y eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor es que tu puedes hacer tus propias flores secas poniendo de cabeza las rosas que te regalen.  
  
Kari: Interesante...  
  
-En eso, Cody que estaba escuchando la conversación derrama su helado en su camisa.-  
  
Cody: Demonios!  
  
Mónica: Oh! Espera! (jala a Cody de su camisa) Que es esto?  
  
Cody: eeh, una mancha?  
  
Mónica: Ya se que es una mancha, pero de que es?  
  
Cody: Helado...  
  
Mónica: De...?  
  
Cody: chocolate...?  
  
Kari: (Se voltea emocionada con Mónica) Sabes lo que esto significa?  
  
Mónica: Que ahora podremos ver como quitan las manchas de helado de chocolate de las camisas! Dame aca! (intenta quitarle la camisa a Cody)  
  
Cody: Hey, que les pasa?  
  
Kari: No quieres cooperar?  
  
Cody: No!  
  
Mónica: Ay, no seas llorón! (y empiezan a perseguir a Cody que se encierra en el armario)  
  
-Chandler estaba platicando con Tk y Yolei.-  
  
Tk: Esto es increíble, jamás pondremos a Davis otra vez como DJ...  
  
Chandler: por que?  
  
Yolei: No lo has notado? Ha tocado cinco veces la misma cancion, la cancion que le recuerda a su antigua novia... es un masoquista.  
  
Chandler: Sí... eso, o el baboso no encuentra el botoncito de stop.  
  
-Junto a las bebidas estaban Tai, Matt, Mimi y Sora.-  
  
Sora: Y como te fue en estados unidos?  
  
Mimi: Muy bien, allá es lo maximo... pude conocer a los chicos... somos inseparables, con decirte que se mudaron acá para estar todos juntos.  
  
Matt. Y que estas estudiando?  
  
Mimi: Estoy estudiando para ser chef... me encanta cocinar y le doy mi toque personal en cada platillo... un día cocinare para ustedes.  
  
Tai: No puedo esperar...  
  
Mimi: Claro, um... y ustedes, que han hecho?  
  
Tai: Yo estoy estudiando relaciones internacionales  
  
Matt:Yo estudio Ingenieria fisico nuclear  
  
Sora: Y yo diseño de modas.  
  
Mimi: Valla, que interesante.  
  
-En eso llega Joey.-  
  
Joey: Hey, Meems vamos a- How you doin'...? (aaah, me encanta esta frase!!!)  
  
Sora: eh?  
  
Mimi: Esta coqueteando contigo...  
  
Joey: hey! No es cierto! (susurrandole a Mimi) No lo tienes por que echar a perder...  
  
Mimi: Olvidalo, esta interesada en alguien más.  
  
Joey: Oh, bueno... (voltea a ver a Mimi y hace esa cara que me encanta cuando dice: ) How you doing?  
  
Mimi: (sonrojada y riendo suavemente le da una palmada al hombro de Joey) Joey! Basta!  
  
Joey: Quieres bailar?  
  
Mimi: Ok... ahorita regresamos...  
  
Sora: Ok...  
  
Matt: Como se pudo ir...  
  
Sora: Fue a bailar  
  
Tai: Pero no conmigo  
  
Sora: Pues tu no la invitaste...  
  
Tai: ... d'oh!  
  
  
  
ahi esta!!! uffffff... un buen para que apenas llegaran a la fiesta, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo planeada la continuación... de hecho, eso paso en una reunion con mis amigos, estuvo fregon!!! jajaja *me sonrojo* ejem... bueno, ya lo verán... later! 


	5. TOW The teddy bear

Bueno, aki esta el siguiente capitulo! Ke lo disfruten! Bye!  
  
  
  
-Mimi y Joey seguían bailando; Tai y Matt los veían intensamente.-  
  
Tai: No creen que han bailado mucho?  
  
Matt: Sí!  
  
Sora: ¬¬ Solo han pasado cinco minutos..  
  
Matt: Cinco minutos! Por que no nos avisaste antes!  
  
Tai: Ya se pasaron tres minutos!  
  
Sora: Ug, par de locos  
  
-Sora se va, dejando a Matt y a Tai solos, ella se dirige donde estaban Tk, Ross, Yolei y Ken.-  
  
Sora: Hola chicos.  
  
Todos: Hey.  
  
Tk. Que no estabas con Tai y Matt?  
  
Sora: Si.. pero se la pasan quejándose de que Mimi esta bailando con Joey..  
  
Ross: Que? Con Joey? Pero que..  
  
-Ross se va y se va acercando a Joey y Mimi, al igual que Matt y Tai.-  
  
RTyM: Hey!  
  
-Joey deja de bailar.-  
  
Joey: hey! ^^  
  
RTyM: quieres bailar?  
  
Joey: Ehh, estoy bailando con Mimi (la señala)  
  
Ross: No tu..  
  
Tai: Mimi!  
  
Matt. Quieres?  
  
Mimi: Eeeh, en realidad.. tengo sed..  
  
Ross: Quieres un agua mineral?  
  
Matt: Quieres un limón para tu agua?  
  
Tai: Quieres un cuchillo para tu limón?  
  
Mimi: Eeeh, seguro.. (los tres se van) Y ahora que traen?  
  
Joey: (se encoge de hombros) Quien sabe.. hey, vamos con los demás no?  
  
-Mimi y Joey se van con los demas, luego llegan los otros tres con el agua mineral de Mimi y se quedan ahí un rato hablando o bailando.-  
  
RTyM: Ten Mimi..  
  
Mimi: Eeeh, thanx.  
  
RTyM: ^^  
  
-Entonces llega una chica con pelo corto café. Ella se acerca a Matt, quien estaba platicando con Mimi, Tai, Ross y Monica.-  
  
Chica: Maaaatt!!! (se le avienta y lo abraza)  
  
Matt: Eh? Aaah!!!  
  
Chica: (voltea a ver a Mimi, la recorta y le dice friamente) Que haces TU con MI Matt???  
  
Mimi: Tu Matt???  
  
Chica: Claro, MI Matt!  
  
Mimi. (se le queda viendo con cara de 'y esta loca ke') Aaah, ya se quien eres.. Jun, verdad?  
  
Jun: La única..  
  
Ross: Te creo..  
  
Jun: Como me pude haber preocupado, una chava como tu jamas podria quitarme a mi Matt..  
  
Mimi: Jamas? Estas segura..  
  
Jun: Sin duda alguna..  
  
-Mimi se da cuenta de que Jun trae los labios morados.-  
  
Mimi: Oye, tu andas en patineta?  
  
Jun: (confundida) No.. por que?  
  
Mimi. Por que parece que te fuiste de hocico contra la pared..  
  
-Tai, Monica y Ross se atacaron de la risa, mientras que Matt se reía suavemente para que Jun no lo notara.-  
  
Jun: Ja, ja! Pues para tu información, esto es la moda!  
  
Mimi: Yo no soy muy afecta a la moda dark..  
  
Monica: la verdad, chava con peinado raro, parece que tienes un moretón en los labios..  
  
Jun: Ug, claro que no..  
  
-En eso llega Chandler.-  
  
Chandler: Oigan hay unas cosas allá que- madre de Dios!!! Quien te torteo??? De-de golpes..  
  
-Mientras tanto, un chavo y Joe estaban viendo a Jun.-  
  
Chavo: ya viste a la mojigata de Jun?  
  
Joe: Si.. allá esta Charles..  
  
Charles: Es que neta, ya se cambio toda! Ya hasta fuma! Tu sabes lo que eso significa?  
  
Joe: Si.. (suspira) que de grande le va a dar cáncer..  
  
Charles: No! Que ya esta lista para probar su paella..  
  
Joe: Jun cocina?  
  
Charles: Eres increíble, Joe! (dice ironicamente y va directamente con Jun) Hey..  
  
Jun: Hey..  
  
Charles: Quieres bailar?  
  
Jun: Solo si esta bien con-  
  
Matt: Ve!!!  
  
Jun: ok.. (se va con Charles)  
  
Matt: Ah.. gracias Dios!  
  
Davis: Ya hay mas cervezas!!!  
  
Todos: yeah!  
  
-Después de casi una hora (de beber, mas que nada) ya se habían ido la mayoría de los invitados, solo quedaban los que estaban borrachos y uno que otro que estaban fajando.-  
  
Monica: Eew, vete de aquí! (avienta a un chavo borracho que quería besarla) cuantos de los que quedan estan borrachos?  
  
-Phoebe, Ross, Mimi, Joey, Matt, Tai, Sora y Davis levantaron la mano.-  
  
Monica: Era de esperarse.. bueno y ahora que hacemos?  
  
Mimi: Si.. ya sssstoy harta de sscushar.. la misma mushica..  
  
Yolei: Eeeh, bueno ya son todos los CDs que tenemos.  
  
Tk: A menos que quieran escuchar el CD de Las Ardillitas en Navidad de Davis..  
  
Davis: Y que tiene de mwalo?  
  
Chandler: Ross tiene unos CDs en su carro, verdad Ross?  
  
Ross: (con lagrimas en sus ojos y desesperación) Pasamelaaa!  
  
Kari: Que?  
  
Ross. Pasamelaaa!!! (refiriéndose a una cerveza)  
  
-Yolei le paso la cerveza temblando.-  
  
Monica: Bueno, yo voy por los CDs de mi hermano. (se va)  
  
Ken: Ross es su hermano?  
  
Chandler: Si..  
  
Mimi: Aaaaah, que huevaaaa.  
  
-todos se le quedan viendo.-  
  
Chandler: Oh, no se preocupen, asi es Mimi cuando esta borracha..  
  
Cody: Ah ok..  
  
Sora: Ug.. sha me aburri..  
  
Tai: Si, hay que hasher otra cosha...  
  
Phoebe: Oh, oh! Sha she! Ay que jugar twister desnudos!  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
-Monica llega y alcanza a escuchar a Phoebe.-  
  
Monica: No!!! Ya saben lo que paso la ultima vez que jugamos twister desnudos..  
  
Mimi: Oh, yeah.. esho no debe volver a pashar.. verdad Ross?  
  
Ross: Pasamelaaa!!!  
  
Mimi: Ug, ten (le pasa su cerveza)  
  
Kari: Ya son las dos de la mañana, ya casi no hay gente..  
  
Mimi. Oh, sha she! Yolei!  
  
Yolei: Si?  
  
Mimi. Tienes un pelushe?  
  
Yolei: (confundida) Eeeh, si..?  
  
Mimi: Bien! Traelo!  
  
Yolei: Eeeh, ok?  
  
-Todos se quedan extrañados y voltean a ver a Mimi, Yolei llega y le da el peluche a Mimi.-  
  
Mimi: Ok, ahora todosh shiéntenshe en el shuelo formando un shirculo, pero hombre-mujer. En este juego se tienen que aguantar! Pase lo que pase.. (y con eso, Izzy, Joe y Cody se retiraron inmediatamente del juego)  
  
-Entonces se sentaron y quedaron Tai, Mimi, Joey, Phoebe, Tk, Kari, Matt, Monica, Chandler, Sora, Ken, Yolei, Ross, y Jun (y ella esta al lado de Tai, k?).- Mimi: Ok, voy a pashar eshte osho de pelushe y cada uno le va a dar un besho en un lugar atrevido pero en donde no lo hayan dado antesh, ok? (le da un beso en un dedo, pero con su lengua tmb (recuerden ke esta borracha))  
  
-Joey lo agarra y le da un beso en el cuello.-  
  
-Phoebe en la nariz.-  
  
-Tk en la mano.-  
  
-Kari en el muslo.-  
  
-Matt en el ombligo.-  
  
-Monica en la parte de atrás del cuello.-  
  
-Chandler en el pie.-  
  
-Sora en la espalda.-  
  
-Ken en el corazón.-  
  
-Yolei en la boca.-  
  
-Ross detrás de la oreja.-  
  
-Jun en la nariz.-  
  
-Y Tai. bueno Tai sonríe y la de un beso en la entrepierna. Todos ríen y/o se sonrojan.-  
  
Monica: Ja, ja, ja.. no manches Tai!  
  
Mimi: Weno.. ahora eshe besho que le dieron al osho, she lo daran a la persona que tienen a su izquierda.  
  
-Todos voltearon a su izquiera, y cuando lo hizo Tai, el trago saliva y se maldijo.-  
  
Mimi: Bueno, yo empiezo.. (agarra la mano de Tai, el dedo indice para ser más precisos, y le dio un beso, pero también lo metio dentro de su boca y lo masajeo con su lengua, y asi termino su beso. Tai se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta.)  
  
Tai: Eh, ejem.. interesante (pero volteo a su izquierda, donde estaba Jun y volvio a tragar saliva) Noo. no creo que sea prudente que le de un beso.. ahí!!!  
  
Joey: Ni modo.. asi es el juego, ahora te aguantas..  
  
-Jun se sonrojo, pero aun asi se puso de pie, Tai se arrodillo y le dio un beso en sobre su vagina.-  
  
Tai: (sonriendo) No fue tan malo!  
  
-Jun volteo y le dio un beso a Ross en la nariz, dejandole su nariz llena de labial morado. Los demas rieron.-  
  
Ross: que?  
  
Mimi: Ja, ja.. nada.  
  
Ross: ¬¬ weno.. (se voltea con Yolei y le recoje el cabello con sus dedos mientras de dio un suave beso en la parte de atrás de su oreja, lo que le puso la piel chinita).  
  
-Ken se molesto y se aclaro la garganta.-  
  
Yolei: Eeh, bueno, es mi turno.. (y sonriendo le dio un beso apasionado a Ken en la boca) No fue tan difícil!  
  
Phoebe: Pero son novios! Eso no tiene chiste!  
  
Monica: Ni modo pues.. tu turno Ken.  
  
-Ken miró a Sora y se sonrojo pero aun asi se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en el corazón.. justo arriba de su seno derecho. Ahora fue Yolei la que se molesto.-  
  
Yolei: ejem!!!  
  
-Sora no le dio importancia, y se volteo con Chandler.-  
  
Sora: Date la vuelta..  
  
-Chandler la obedecio, y cuando el de daba la espalda, comenzo a levantarle la camisa.-  
  
Chandler: Hey!!! Que estas haciendo???  
  
Sora: Te voy a dar el beso, pero no arriba de tu camisa, asi que coopera!  
  
-Chandler se dio por vencido y dejo que Sora le levantara la camisa y le dio un beso (algo humedo) en su espalda.-  
  
Sora: Listo!  
  
Chandler: (sonrojado) como lo pueden hacer tan fácilmente? (dice viendo nervioso a Monica)  
  
Monica: Oh, solo haslo! (se quito su sandalia y le dio su pie en su mano)  
  
Chandler: [i]por lo menos no le huelen los pies[/i] (y le dio un beso en la planta del pie)  
  
Monica: Vaya, eso se sintió bien.. bueno, 'blondie'.. sigo yo.. (se paró atrás de Matt y le dio un corto pero suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello) mmm, hueles delicioso.. que colonia usas?  
  
Matt. (se sonrojo, algo) Issey Miyake..  
  
Monica: Te va super bien..  
  
Matt: Gracias. (voltea y ve que es Kari a quien le va a dar un beso en el ombligo) Recuerden que es juego eh!  
  
Mimi: Duh!  
  
-Matt hace que Kari se recuestre, le levanta un poco su blusa para exponer su ombligo, se inclina y le da un corto beso.-  
  
Matt: Ya! Ya! El que sigue!  
  
-Kari le sonríe a Tk y luego se agacha para darle un beso a Tk en su muslo. Ambos se sonrojan.-  
  
Tk: Mi turno.. (voltea a ver a Phoebe) Hola  
  
Phoebe: hola.  
  
-Tk agarra su mano y la besa.-  
  
Phoebe: oh! Eso se sintió taaan francés..  
  
Tk. Oui, mademoiselle  
  
-Phoebe rió y volteo a ver a Joey.-  
  
Phoebe: Hey there, handsome!  
  
Joey: (sonrie) How iyou/i doin'?  
  
-Phoebe se le acerca con una mirada sexy a Joey y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz.-  
  
Joey: Se sintió bien.. (voltea con Mimi y le sonrie) How [i]you[/i] doin'?  
  
-Mimi ríe, Joey se acerca y le da un beso en el cuello pero aprovecha y..-  
  
Mimi: Ah! Joey! Era un beso, no una mordida!  
  
Joey: Perdon, no lo pude evitar..  
  
Mimi. Mmm, bueno, ahora va al revés! (se voltea con Joey y empieza a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Tai, pero aprovecho para vengarse y le mordió)  
  
Joey: Ouch! Dolió.. pero, eso me excito mucho (le pasa una mano por la mejilla de Mimi)  
  
Mimi: Sigue soñando Joey..  
  
Joey: Damn! (se voltea con los demás) bueno, valió la pena intentar.. (ve a Phoebe) hola otra vez.  
  
Phoebe: Lo mismo digo..  
  
-Joey se le acerca y le da un beso en el cuello y una mordida también.- Phoebe: No se de que te quejas Mimi, se sintió muy bien.  
  
Mimi: Lo que sea..  
  
-Bueno, como me da hueva volver a poner kien le dio el beso a kien y en donde esta vez, mejor me lo salto.  
  
Sora: Bueno, ya acabamos de jugar tu juego, Mimi..  
  
Tai: A mi me encanto tu juego, hay que hacerlo otra vez..  
  
Mimi: Eeeh.. (se sonroja al recordar el beso que le dio Tai, el mismo tipo de beso que le dio a Jun)  
  
Matt: (algo celoso) No.. no lo volverán a hacer, verdad Mimi?  
  
Mimi: Pues..  
  
Monica: Uno nunca sabe..  
  
Mimi: Cierto..  
  
Tk: y ahora que?  
  
Kari: mmm..  
  
Tai: mmm..  
  
Ken: mmm..  
  
Yolei: mmm.. ya se!  
  
Joey : Que ?  
  
Yolei : hay que jugar a la botella!  
  
Ross: Otra vez besos?  
  
Joey: Por mi no hay problema..  
  
Tai: Ni por mi..  
  
Sora: Pero hay que hacerlo de algo distinto a besos.  
  
Joey: Por que besos no?  
  
Monica: Ya se! Botella de verdad o reto!  
  
Kari: Buena idea..  
  
-Todos acordaron en que eso harían.-  
  
Phoebe: Ok, pero no se asusten por varias cosas, eh!  
  
Todos: Eeeh, ok..  
  
Mimi: y Davis?  
  
Davis: Aca! (llega tomando cerveza) me hablaron?  
  
Tai: Que bien! Acabate esa cerveza para poder jugar a la botella..  
  
Davis: .. ok (cuando se la acaba le da la botella a Yolei)  
  
Yolei: ok, quien empieza?  
  
  
  
Weno, ke tal??? Dejen un review!! Plz!!! 


End file.
